


Восстание машин

by besti0la



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besti0la/pseuds/besti0la
Summary: Никто не сомневается в гениальности Тони Старка. Но насколько он может быть уверен в созданных собственными руками вещах? Что будет, когда один из шедевров выйдет из под контроля?





	Восстание машин

Холодно. Черт, как же холодно в этом богом забытом месте. Это очень в духе Джарвиса, запомнить самую большую нелепость из сказанного мной, забросить меня черти куда и вырубиться, сославшись на разряженную батарейку. Когда-нибудь я все-таки разберу его на микросхемы. И сдам в ломбард. Или в школу. Или просто выброшу. В общем, у меня еще будет время подумать. А пока мне не остается ничего лучше, как тащить свой рукотворный памятник на родимом хребте. "Вы сами задали координаты, сэр". Мог бы и пособолезновать для разнообразия. Мой дом уничтожен. Мой костюм бесполезен. Я замерз, проголодался и очень устал. У меня нет ни машины, ни компьютера, ни телефона. И я украл плед у статуи индейца. А теперь… теперь я вскрываю чей-то гараж. Пара минут и замок поддается моим умелым пальцам. Здесь довольно уютно, а главное тепло. И, кажется, есть большая часть необходимых мне инструментов. О, здесь есть даже диван. Я устроил на нем Марк-42 и сам плюхнулся на свободное место. Тепло. Тепло, тепло, тепло! Наконец-то. Отогрев замерзшие пальцы, я начал перебирать инструменты на профпригодность. Я уж было решил, что мне повезло, когда на пороге нарисовался паренек с самодельным стволом. К счастью, моя популярность снова сыграла мне на руку. Что мы имеем в итоге? У меня есть малолетний союзник, мало-мальски теплое местечко с довольно уютным диваном, куча почти подходящих инструментов и совершенно бесполезный костюм. А минут через двадцать будет еще и сэндвич. Следующие пару часов мы с парнишкой потратили на то, чтобы привести костюм в порядок. Потом я отправил Харви спать, а сам устроился на диване рядом с Марком и стал ждать. Просыпайся, Джарвис! Ты мне нужен. Я сам не заметил, как задремал, несмотря на то, что на улице уже светало, а я в последнее время старался вообще не спать. С каждой минутой меня все глубже затягивало в пучину кошмаров. Старых, давно забытых, разбуженных вторжением читаури. Приступ паники накрыл меня, а липкие щупальца сна не отпускали из этого кошмара. Я чувствовал, что задыхаюсь, но не мог совладать с душившим меня страхом. Пол принял меня в свои объятия, оставив на коленях пару синяков. Воздуха катастрофически не хватало, как не хватало сил, чтобы справиться с собой. Ледяные металлические руки подхватили меня и вернули на диван. Я хватался за свой костюм, словно это спасательный круг.  
\- Джааарвис!  
Мой ехидный искусственный разум предпочел хранить молчание, взирая на меня светящимися глазами Марка-42. Одной рукой эта груда металлолома осторожно гладила меня по голове, в то время, как другой придерживала за талию. Холодные легкие касания в области затылка прогоняли мой страх, вынуждая расслабиться и довериться им. Боги, Старк, до чего ты докатился! Тебя успокаивает твой же костюм! И где только Джарвис понахватался таких фокусов? Я не помню, чтобы вкладывал в него хоть намек на какие-то чувства и эмоции. Хотя сарказмом он обзавелся самостоятельно… Железные пальцы опустились на шею, массируя ее. Тепло неспешно стало разливаться по моему телу, помогая унять дрожь. И это несмотря на то, что мой костюм был чертовски холодным. Паника неохотно разжимала свои цепкие лапы, позволяя дышать. Прижимаясь к красно-золотой броне, я задремал. Мне было три года, когда Говард купил тот мерзкий трехэтажный дом в пригороде Бостона. Это был огромный и чертовски мрачный домина, плохо обжитый и не самый подходящий для гениального изобретателя, вдовца с маленьким сыном на руках. Сказать, что я не любил этот дом, значит ничего не сказать. Я его ненавидел настолько, насколько это было возможно в моем возрасте. Полгода я жил в этом доме практически предоставленный самому себе. Тогда у нас не было слуг. И соседей с детьми поблизости тоже не было. Большую часть времени я проводил в своей комнате или библиотеке, но той осенью мне особо не везло. На Бостон обрушился сезон дождей. Грозовых дождей. Вы можете представить себе наполовину нежилой мрачный особняк в грозу? Стыдно признаться, но тогда я безумно боялся обыкновенного природного явления. Я часами мог сидеть в шкафу, охваченный приступом паники. До сих пор помню, как радовался наступившей зиме. А весной с приходом новых гроз Говард привел в дом сурового полного человека с сильным британским акцентом и сыном на пару лет старше меня. Так у нас появился дворецкий, а у меня приятель. В одну из гроз он нашел меня в шкафу и, помогая справиться с паникой, долго сидел, прижимая меня к себе и гладил по голове. Довольно скоро Говард отправил парня учиться за границу, и с тех пор мы больше не встречались. Гроз я больше никогда не боялся. Всю жизнь я считал, что с приступами паники покончено, пока боги Асгарда не обрушились на землю, приперев с собой кучку монстров.  
Удивительно, что я впервые за много лет вспомнил об этом парне. Я ведь даже имени его не помню. Хотелось бы мне знать, что стояло за его заботой. Действительно ли он хотел быть моим другом? Или все его нежные чувства были продиктованы желанием учиться в Британии? Говард часто развлекался подобным меценатством. На самом деле было всего три способа попасть в лучшие университеты Америки и Европы. Первый встречался реже всего, по крайней мере мне ни разу не попадался человек с действительно выдающимися способностями. Кроме меня, конечно. К тому же такому человеку навряд ли потребовалось бы покровительство, он добился бы всего сам. Два других способа были омерзительны мне в равной степени. Они пролегали один через постель, второй через "дружбу" со мной. Говард готов был золотом осыпать того, кто будет всячески отвлекать меня от изысканий в его мастерской. Конечно, тогда я еще не был посвящен во все тонкости игр моего отца и верил, что наша дружба истинна и нерушима. Безусловно я не буду утверждать, что мой родитель использовал ребенка в своих постельных игрищах, поэтому я питаю нечто вроде благодарности к тому парню. Неважно, какие цели он преследовал, важно, что он оказался рядом тогда, когда он был очень мне нужен. Все это я, особо не задумываясь, поведал Джарвису.  
\- Вот поэтому, мой дорогой компьютерный друг, я могу доверять только тебе. И то лишь после тщательной проверки антивирусами.  
Джарвис продолжал молчать. Может голосовые модули накрылись? Стоило бы проверить. Приступ паники наконец отпустил меня, и я смог перевести дух.  
\- Скажи, Джарвис, если бы тебе пришлось выбирать, что бы ты выбрал: терпеть мое общество или провести пару ночей с Говардом? Хотя вообще-то у тебя нет выбора. Отец мертв, а я тебя создал, и ты будешь терпеть меня независимо от желаний, которых у тебя быть не может. Ты не находишь это грустным? Джарвис! Я вообще-то с тобой разговариваю!  
Только сейчас я заметил, что Марк-42 как-то странно смотрит на меня. Словно изучает. Конечно, это невозможно, но мне отчаянно стало не по себе. Кого скрывает эта маска? Кто прячется в этой броне? Я знал, что там никого нет. Знал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Я попытался встать и отойти на другой конец комнаты, чтобы нас разделял хотя бы стол, но он не отпускал меня. Мой костюм взбунтовался и продолжал изучать меня, крепко сжимая мои запястья. Завтра там наверняка будут багровые кровоподтеки.  
\- Джарвис! Выполнить полную перезагрузку системы. Код гамма.  
Искусственный интеллект остался глух к моим приказам. "Парень в бронированном костюме. А снять, кто ты без него?" Я счастлив, что ты это не видишь, Роджерс. Последнюю фразу я зачем-то произнес вслух, и она словно секретный пароль привела в действие мое творение. К сожалению не так, как мне бы этого хотелось. В мгновение ока я оказался опрокинут на диван, перевернут на живот и воткнут лицом в ручку этой пыльной рухляди. Титановые пальцы сжимали мой загривок, лишая возможности подняться. Вторая рука гладила мою спину, бока, неловко пробегала по животу, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками.  
\- Джарвис!!! Какого черта ты делаешь?  
Правильнее было бы спросить, какого черта он будет делать после моего вопроса. Взбесившаяся машина лениво щелкнула меня по соску, оборвала пряжку мешавшегося ремня и избавила меня от штанов. Не буду утверждать, что подобные фантазии меня никогда не посещали, но перспектива быть изнасилованным творением собственных рук как-то совсем не радовала. Тем более вдали от дома, в то время, как Мандарин угрожает Америке. И уж тем более не тогда, когда инициатива не в моих руках! К сожалению, мое мнение здесь явно не учитывалось, а вся инициатива была в руках своевольной железяки. Как и кое-что другое. Свободная рука моей брони легла на предмет моей небезосновательной гордости. Легкая прохлада щекотала мои нервы через ткань белья, а твердость титановых пластин будоражила фантазию. Сумасшествие Марка передалось мне. Плоть отзывалась на его прикосновения, а в комнате стало чересчур жарко. Костюм… Марк… Джарвис… Как ее не назови, но моя броня все более настойчиво гладила мой готовый к действиям член. Крышу сносило все больше, и вот уже я подаюсь навстречу, ища большего соприкосновения. Стало нечем дышать, и я перестал понимать, зачем вообще придумали это дурацкое нижнее белье? Словно уловив мое нетерпение, Марк-42 поспешил избавить меня от ненавистного предмета одежды. Я зашипел, когда мои яички оказались в железном плену. Пальцы Марка уже не были такими холодными, согретые теплом моего тела. Я мог бы испугаться того, что любое неосторожное движение может лишить меня какой-нибудь части детородных органов, но мне было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать об этом. Слишком давно у меня никого не было, и это отнюдь не способствовало здравому смыслу. Остатком разума хватало лишь на то, чтобы не стонать в голос, изгибаясь при каждом движении железной руки. Огромная ручища неловко ласкала мой член, едва касаясь его.  
\- Сильнее. Сожми его сильнее, черт возьми!  
Марк замер, словно обдумывая дальнейшие действия. Я нетерпеливо долбился в едва сжатые пальцы. А в следующую секунду сверкнул репульсор, и мир взорвался у меня перед глазами. Легкие разряды тока прошили каждую клеточку моего тела. Я выгнулся насколько позволяла рука на моем загривке и застонал. Хотя правильнее сказать, завыл от наслаждения.  
\- Блядь, Джарвис, я не знаю, что это было, но сделай так снова!  
Хитрая система вновь отмолчалась и подло проигнорировала мое желание. Вместо этого железная рука отправилась в путешествие между моими ягодицами. Меня била дрожь. Уж не знаю, что преобладало в моей душе в тот момент: предвкушение, страх, страсть? Марк не дал мне определиться с эмоциями, надавив на одну маленькую заветную дырочку. Меня затрясло еще больше.  
\- Твою мать, Джарвис!!! Если ты насмотрелся порнухи и решил расширять свой кругозор, то будь любезен обратить внимания на те картины, где используется смазка. Ну или погугли на худой конец!  
И все-таки я отформатирую этого паразита. Если мне удастся пережить эту ночь. Меня ужасно настораживает его молчание. Ни едких замечаний, ни какой либо еще реакции. Словно тот, кого скрывает маска отчаянно боится выдать себя. Ослабив хватку, Марк опрокинул меня на диван так, чтобы я оказался лицом к нему, а сам устроился рядом. Боги, он хотел, чтобы я наблюдал. Наблюдал, как он демонстративно измазывает сливочным маслом свой огромный ярко-красный титановый палец. У меня вырывается нервный смешок, который позволяет проглотить язвительную реплику относительного того, что мне придется теперь завтракать бутербродом без масла и прочее-прочее. Одну руку он положил мне на горло, второй раздвинул мне ноги. Хорошенько намасленный палец ворвался в меня, преодолев тугое кольцо мышц. Он вошел буквально на сантиметр, но этого хватило, чтобы вызвать искропад у меня перед глазами. Рефлекторно я попытался отползти от источника дискомфорта. Марк крепко сжал мое горло, призывая к послушанию. Только когда я замер и открыл глаза, он начал понемногу двигать палец внутри меня. Горящие глаза изучали мое лицо. В какой-то момент я снова почувствовал приступ паники. Огромный титановый костюм вышел из-под контроля, держит меня за горло и попутно насилует мой зад. Что если он захочет убить меня? Железная рука сильнее сжала мое горло, призывая успокоится. Это было невероятно сложно, но стоило его пальцу войти в меня до упора, как все мои беспокойства испарились. Марк брал меня грубо и с силой, а я все не мог оторвать взгляд от бесстрастной маски. Он считывал и кажется записывал каждую мою эмоцию. Наслаждался смесью боли и сумасшедшего наслаждения, искажавших мое лицо. Его было слишком много, и он так остро ощущался в каждой клеточке моего тела, что мне не потребовалось много времени, чтобы оказаться на грани. Марк ускорился до предела моего понимания и с силой сжал мне горло. Перед глазами все поплыло, потемнело и взорвалось ослепительно яркими брызгами. Оргазм оказался настолько сильным, что даже мой гениальный ум не смог постичь всего, что я испытал. Сознание уплывало в неизвестность, и я позволил темноте поглотить меня.  
Когда я открыл глаза, в щели сарайчика пробивался рассвет. Я полулежал на диванчике, а Марк сидел рядом, подключенный к самодельной зарядке, которую мы с Харви вчера смастерили. Ничто не выдавало в нем ночного безумства. Я потянулся, чтобы размять затекшие конечности и тут же согнулся со стоном. Чтоб меня с моей гениальностью! В следующий раз изобрету что-нибудь мягкое, пушистое и совершенно неразумное. Глаза Марк-42 зажглись, и я с ужасом содрогнулся.  
\- Доброе утро, сэр! Рад, что вы не сильно пострадали за время моего вынужденного отсутствия. Надеюсь, неполадки в системе забросили Вас не слишком далеко от заданных координат?  
Я расхохотался, не в силах сдержаться.  
\- Мистер Старк, что-то случилось? С Вами точно все в порядке?  
Я не отвечал.  
\- Может вызвать доктора Беннера? Или мистера Роджерса?  
\- Нет, спасибо. Давай лучше тебя отправим к нему. Это решит многие проблемы капитана Сосульки.  
Даже если Джарвис и понял, о чем я говорю, виду он не подал. А я, пытаясь подавить истеричный смех, ждал Харви, в надежде выклянчить еще один бутерброд с маслом. На этот раз я съем его сразу.


End file.
